An Uchiha's Mistake
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: A pregnant Sasuke ends up eating too much and regrets it. Will his precious dobe help him feel better? ONESHOT, YAOI, MPREG, NARUXSASU


**Sasuke's Point of View **

I leaned back in my chair and slowly began to undo the buttons of my shirt, since they were already strained and threatening to pop off. Even my t-shirt was riding up and exposing a part of my bloated belly. I ran a gentle hand down the swell of it and let out a groan. It was hard for me to move, let alone breathe properly due to all of the food sitting in my gut. It looked like I had over done it with the food yet again. The baby inside of me squirmed and kicked at me, as if happy for all of the food it was getting. This is what I get for not eating all day. How could I starve my poor baby?

My eyes lingered on all of the dishes that sat on the table before me. I ended up eating bowls of ramen, rolls of sushi, and even plates of curry. Not to mention all of the mochi I ended up eating for dessert. I shifted slightly and felt it all slosh within my belly. It felt like I was going to throw up. But that was soon followed by a dull pain due to my stomach being stretched to its limits. I rolled my shirt up even more and frowned. It looked like I was pregnant with twins now. Oh god...

I slowly got back up to my feet and staggered slightly, quickly reaching out to grab onto the counter to keep my balance. My pants felt so unbelievably tight right now! I pushed them down underneath my belly and unzipped them. "N-Naruto...?" I whimpered. Where was he at a time like this? Knowing him, he was probably still sleeping the day away. He usually did that on his days off, unfortunately. Well...he did end up losing lots of sleep since he's the Hokage and all. That right there is very time consuming and hard work. So of course it would put a lot of strain on your body.

The longer I stood there waiting, the more irritated and pissed off I became. "...NARUTO!" I shouted out as loudly as I could. It was pretty obvious that even my Sharingan was activated. Looks like I was having yet another one of those lovely mood swings. I've been told that I get pretty scary whenever I get these. That could explain why certain people have been avoiding me during these past six months. Not that I really minded to be honest. All I needed was Naruto here to help me, and Tsunade to give me my check ups. That's it. Although it is nice to have other friends around when he's off at work...

My stomach gurgled loudly and churned. Standing up like this was only making me feel that much worse. But as I went to take a step forward, I saw my blonde dobe running into the kitchen rather frantically. His eyes locked onto mine for a few seconds, before looking down at the floor. What was he looking for...? "Your water didn't break..." he finally said. My head tilted to the side at this. "...Naruto...I'm only six months along. It's too early!" I snapped, but then groaned as I felt a harsh kick against my ribs. The baby didn't like it whenever I was upset. Guess I didn't blame it...

Naruto was at my side in an instant. He cupped my swollen belly in his tanned hands and gave it a soft, loving rub. "I see the baby is kicking again. But damn Sasuke...you look huge!" "..." I grabbed a fistful of his bright fluffy hair and yanked his head down so that it was level with mine. "Are you saying I'm fat?" "Ehhhhh?! N-no of course not! The baby just must of had a growth spurt or something." "...It didn't have a damn growth spurt. I just ate too much, okay?" Those blue eyes of his widened only a little bit at this as he turned his head to look back at the table. And then his lips began to move as he silently counted all of the dishes that were on the table.

"Did you...really eat all of that food by yourself? No wonder why..." He got down on his knees then and continued to rub at my aching belly. My back was now pressed against the counter as I closed my eyes. His hands were so warm and soft, as they rubbed all over the place, not missing a single spot. I could feel the baby's kicking calm down at this. It must be getting tired from moving around so much. At least it had a full tummy as well. "N-Naruto..." It felt like my knees were about to give out at any moment now. I needed to sit down and get more comfortable. His lips pressed against the stretched skin as he gave it a kiss. "You're so adorable with a huge tummy..." he smiled, before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I felt myself pouting as my gaze just lingered down at him. "That's it?" I asked, feeling disappointed now. That little comment he just made wasn't enough to upset me. At least he didn't think it was repulsive or anything. A smile then spread across his face as he stood back up and grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling me along while he walked out of the kitchen. I struggled to follow after him, since the weight in my front was a bit too much. But I somehow managed to actually make it into our room without falling over.

My shirt was suddenly yanked off of me and tossed onto the ground. "...?" I shrugged out of my pants so that I was only in my boxers now, and sat down on the bed, switching to a laying position. I just stared up at the ceiling as I tried my best to get comfortable. But that wasn't working out so well, since my stomach was still churning quite a bit. "I feel sick..." "I know you do Sasuke. You don't look so good, so here...let me help you feel better..." His warm hands were placed back onto my belly then. He leaned in to plant small kisses over it while rubbing at the sides, making there way down to the bottom. I about lost it when he ran his tongue up my navel.

"What are you-ahh!" I moaned out when his teeth softly bit down onto my poked out belly button, softly nibbling at it. He used that skilled tongue of his to lick around play with it. Who knew I could feel such pleasure from having these things done to something as simple as my belly button? Well now I definitely knew. And I didn't want him to stop anytime soon. "R-rub my belly some more Naru..." I pouted at him. Begging wasn't something I usually did. I held too much pride to do such a thing. I'm a damn Uchiha! And Uchiha's do not beg. But...I really couldn't help it right now.

His ran a hand down the curve of my belly as if to tease me. My eyes closed only a little at this. "P-please..." I began to pant. Our baby shifted inside of me, poking it's foot out from the side. I pressed my fingertips against the bulged out part and smiled. At least it still had room in there to move around. "It wants out..." I heard Naruto chuckle. His hand roamed over my lopsided belly, which caused it to shift again. It felt so strange seeing it move around like this. Almost as if there were an alien inside of me. Now my belly was so unevenly shaped. I then gasped when the baby suddenly flipped, jolting up from the bed as I sat up. "O-ouch!" I growled.

"Lay back down Sasuke..." he instructed, pushing me back down onto the bed as he crawled on top of me. His own stomach pressed against mine as he struggled to lean down for a kiss. "I could stare at you like this all day..." "N-Naruto. Don't say that..." "But why not? It's true. I can't keep my hands off of you..." And as if to prove a point, he ran both of his hands down my huge bulge of a belly. They began to rub at it again very gently. This caused me to moan quietly as my eyes closed completely.

All of the churning came to a slow stop, along with the slight pain I was feeling. It even felt as though I were about to fall asleep. But I didn't want to do that! I was enjoying myself far too much to miss out on this. "Your tummy is so soft and warm. I could use it as a pillow..." He beamed. His cheek rubbed against it as he let out a cooing sound. My heart just about melted at the very sight of this. It seemed as though no one could love their child more than Naruto did. This was what he has always desired in life...a family he's never had. And I'm the one giving it to him. He'll finally know what it's like.

"Hn. I'm not a pillow though..." "You're not. But your tummy is." He gave my belly a light pat before laying his head on top of it. His hand then moved down a bit to caress the spot right next to his face. I couldn't even get upset over this. It just felt so damn good! This was definitely a lot more different then rubbing it myself. I just closed my eyes again as I felt myself drifting off in this comfortable silence. And neither of us said another word after this as we both soon fell asleep like this. We were both exhausted so it seems. His was from his job, and mine was from carrying around this heavy baby all day and all night.

But even though I got really sick in the beginning and threw up a lot. Even though I've lost countless amount of sleep, and have to deal with the constant back pains, sore feet, mood swings and strange cravings...it was all going to be worth it in the end when our son or daughter is finally here in our arms. I know giving birth to this child was going to be extremely painful and hard on my body, since it just wasn't meant to bare children. But I was up for the challenge. Just one more month and this will all be over...

I couldn't wait.


End file.
